Control Panel
The '''Control Panel '''is an interface that's used to, as its name implies, control your Dungeon. Dungeon Keeper ]] The Control Panel is situated to the left of the screen. It has five panels: the Information Panel, Rooms Panel, Research Panel, Workshop Panel, and Creature Panel. The Creature Panel allows you to see creature by job, as well as pick them up. The others are just what they sound like; they enable you to build or place, or sell rooms, traps, or doors, or cast spells. At the top is the amount of Gold the player has, the Dynamic Map, and buttons for zooming the Dynamic Map in and out, accessing the Map Screen, accessing the Options Panel, and toggling the Computer Assistance. Message icons are to the right of the Control Panel and messages appear on the bottom of the screen. The Dynamic Map has a dotted line to your Dungeon Heart, and items on the map are colour coded:Dungeon Keeper Gold Manual, pp. 16-28 *Grey - Reinforced Walls *Dark Yellow - Gold Seam or Gem Seam *Dark Grey - Impenetrable Rock *Flashing black dots - Creatures *White dots - Heroes *Multi-Coloured - Neutral *Red, Blue, Green, and bright Yellow - Belongs to the Keeper of the respective colourDungeon Keeper Gold Manual, p. 16. Dungeon Keeper 2 mode showing the Rooms Panel]] The Control Panel is at the bottom of the screen, and has four panels: the Creatures Panel, Rooms Panel, Spells Panel, and Workshop Panel, all of which are exactly what they say on the tin. The Creatures Panel enables you to control creatures and Imps by job or mood. Upgraded spells' icons are gold in the Spells Panel. To the left is the Dynamic Map (also known as the Minimap), and buttons for Querying, selling rooms, doors, or traps, zooming the Dynamic Map in or out, and accessing the Options screen. The Map Screen is accessed by a hotkey. To the right is the Horny Talisman, or buttons for controlling heroes in My Pet Dungeon mode. Also on the panel is a message tab and battle button, which only appears if there's ongoing combat and zooms you to the scene.Dungeon Keeper 2 Manual, pp. 20-29. The Dynamic Map is colour-coded: *Bright red - Your Dungeon (the Dungeon Heart is brighter) *Light Tan - Dirt Path *Yellow - Gold Seam *Purple - Gem Seam *Dark Brown - Impenetrable Rock *Dark Blue - Water *Bright Turquoise - Tiles flagged for digging *Burnt Sienna/Orange - Lava *Flashing black dots - Your creatures *White/grey dots - Heroes *Multi-coloured - Neutral *Other colours - Enemy DungeonDungeon Keeper 2 Manual, p. 28.ダンジョンキーパー２コンプリートガイドブック (in Japanese). p. 4. Tokyo: Keibunsha. 1999. ISBN 978-4-7669-3293-5. Galleries Panels ResearchPanel.png|The Research Panel (DK1) ResearchPanelProto.png|A prototype Research Panel, showing icons not seen in the final game; an exclamation mark and a Computer (presumably the Options Panel) (DK1) ResearchPanelProto2.png|The same prototype Control Panel showing the same Research Panel and the minimap (DK1) OptionsPanelProto2.png|A similar prototype Control Panel showing the Options Panel (DK1) RoomsPanelProto.png|A prototype Rooms Panel (DK1) CreaturePanelProto2.png|A prototype Creature Panel (DK1) CreaturePanelProto.png|Another prototype Creature Panel (DK1). Similar to the final, but creatures who you have lost all of are greyed out OptionsPanelProto.png|What looks to be a prototype Control Panel in the same style as the Options Panel has in the final game. Dynamic Map DK1HealthMana.png|A prototype Dynamic Map (DK1), late 1995 DynamicMapProto2.png|Another prototype Dynamic Map (DK1), early 1996 DynamicMapProto3.png|Another prototype Dynamic Map (DK1), late 1996 DynamicMapProto4.png|Another prototype Dynamic Map (DK1), early 1997 DynamicMapProto.png|Another prototype Dynamic Map (DK1), May 1997 1996 icons Low resolution File:Dungeon Keeper early Control icon.png File:Dungeon Keeper early Control icon 2.png File:Dungeon Keeper early Control icon 3.png File:Dungeon Keeper early Control icon 4.png File:Dungeon Keeper early Control icon 5.png File:Dungeon Keeper early Control icon 6.png High resolution File:Dungeon Keeper early Control icon 7.png File:Dungeon Keeper early Control icon 8.png File:Dungeon Keeper early Control icon 9.png File:Dungeon Keeper early Control icon 10.png File:Dungeon Keeper early Control icon 11.png File:Dungeon Keeper early Control icon 12.png References Category:Gameplay Mechanics